Broken phone
by Cyan Ruz
Summary: After finding that several of her friends have received some calls of Bernkastel, Lambdadelta starts to investigate for resolving this mystery.
1. Chapter 1

A lot of centuries after the Umineko game, a cute and super ultra pop Lady Lambdadelta-sama was wandering through the enormous sea of fragments looking for either something worth of entertaining this double twisted paper or for someone in particular who was special for her.

It was true that, unlike Bernkastel, she has a huge amount of friends. They were from different types of worlds, these ones could be from the most innocent and cute creature to the most frightening monster known in a specific area.

Lambdadelta loves making friends, she even loves it more that her konpeitou or her flavored popcorn. But of course not more than her Bern, certainly not!

Lambdadelta used to wander through the fragments just a few hours of her day. After not finding anything interesting she decided to do other activities for entertaining herself. This time, after finding herself in a particular territory, she decided to visit her friend Alaska, who was the territory lord of an area close to where she was.

Alaska was the leader of a tribe of rebels who have managed to accomplish huge changes in his world and even neighboring worlds. He had been fighting against the governors of his place, even killed them, because of their incompetence.

From Lambda's eyes his world had some viking air, even though in that world that word didn't exist. His game was a warlike game and of course Lambda had supported him. It was a game suited for an action lover paper like her.

After being received by this lord and his family in a majestic ceremony she could have a cheerful chat with him while drinking tea.

"So, Lambda"- said him- " What have you been doing recently?"

"Oh not much~ Just traveling through the sea looking for something interesting! But - a sigh- " I haven't been able to find anything as good as a game I played some centuries ago!"- she answered.

"Oh, and what game was that?"-asked him.

"A charming game about a girl who wanted to become a witch, Do you know? Beatrice, the witch of Rokkenjima?"

"Oh yes, unfortunately I only knew about that a lot time ago after it happened. I know that The Great Witch Featherine Augustus Aurora even held a ceremony in the City of Books for revealing its mysteries. But at the end…."

"Yes, I know!" replied Lambda cheerfully- " I played in that game myself, I even supported the protagonists"

" I see, I'm not surprised, knowing you"- replied Alaska with a smile.

"But now I am sooo bored. I haven´t found neither anything special nor my Bern~"

"Your what?"-asked Alaska.

"My Bern! The super cute witch of miracles! She is a precious girl who…

"Oh yes, I remember her"- said Alaska interrupting Lambda's words.

"What?"- said Lambda surprisingly, this was the first time someone who wasn't part of the witch senate knew her lovely Bern.

"Yeah, she called me some time ago asking for you or something like that"

"What?"- exclaimed Lambda - " She called you? She was looking for me?"

"Yeah"- answered Alaska calmly.

"And what did she say?"- asked Lambdadelta a little bit flustered.

"I can barely remember, it was something like if I was going to visit you or something like that"- said Alaska.

Lambda was a little bit confused. Could it be that this witch was covered in such boredom that the only idea she had was calling her friend looking for her? No, it can't be. Lambda knew Bernkastel better than anyone, she was a proud witch, she would never do something that could show some interest from her side.

"Oh Bern~, you are so shy and tsun tsun"- she thought

Lambda would certainly interrogate Bern about this next time they meet!

After this conversation and a big banquet Lambdadelta found herself in the exiting door of the world.

"Thank you for the Banquet, Alaska"- said Lambda.

"I'm glad you liked it, you will always be welcome here"- replied Alaska.

Lambda was already floating in the vast sea of fragment when Alaska said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Now I remember this Bern of yours asked me for some telephone numbers of your friends. I only was able to give her one though"

This quickly catched the attention of this paper.

"Ahh~"- Lambda had a surprised face.

"I gave her the number of Thomas, that friend you introduced me to"- said Alaska.

There was a short silence.

"Okay!"- replied Lambda with a little flustered smile-" Thank you for everything Alaska, I'm looking forward to seeing you other time"

Lambda was convinced that now something was going on. She was going to reveal this mystery!


	2. Chapter 2

This mystery had intrigued Lambdadelta. She was so confused and didn't understand why Bernkastel could have called her friend and even ask for more numbers. Was it possible that she had also called this other telephone number asking for her?

There was only a way of knowing that.

Lambdadelta opened one drawer and took out an enormous phonebook. In this phonebook Lambdadelta had the telephone numbers of all her friends.

She looked for the "T" and after searching among several Thomas she found the one she was needing. She dialed the phone number and waited for the response.

After some seconds someone answered.

"Hello? Who is it?"- asked Thomas.

"Hey~ Thomas! It is me the Great Lambdadelta-sama, your former guardian."- said Lambda.

"Oh, Lady Lambdadelta, what a surprise! I couldn't imagine receiving a call from you"- said Thomas surprisingly- "What have you been doing? Do you need me for some game or other thing for erasing your boredom?"

"Oh, yes. Actually I wanted to ask you for something"

"Sure, what is it?"- asked Thomas.

"Have you received a call of the witch of the miracles?"- asked Lambda.

"Well….I think I received one once, is her name Bernkastel or something like that?"

"Yes!, Yes!, that's her name"- said Lambda vigorously- "What did she tell you?"

"I think she asked if I was going to meet with you or if I knew where you were"- answered Thomas- "What I most remember was the tone of her voice".

"What do you mean?"- asked Lambda confused.

"I think she was kind of scared and a little bit desperate"- said the man.

There was a short silence. Lambdadelta couldn't believe that Bernkastel was looking for her in a desperate way.

"Are you sure? Really sure? Was it Bernkastel who asked that? And her tone?"- said Lambda in a nervous way.

"Well, she said that was her name and I remember her tone clearly. I am not very sure about what she asked though"

"Okay Thomas, you're helping me a lot. Did she ask you for more telephone numbers?"

"Yes, she did. I gave her about 10 telephone numbers of your friends. Unfortunately, I only remember that Diana's number was one of them".

"Okay!, thank you so much for your help Thomas~"

"Sure, and why are you asking about this? Was it for some new scheme of yours?"

"Hehe, that's what I am investigating~"- said Lambda- "I will visit you some day! thanks again"

"No problem, you're always welcome in my house. Bye Lady Lambda"-said he before getting the phone off.

After this conversation Lambdadelta sighed and started to think.

Lambdadelta couldn't believe someone as proud as Bernkastel may have done something as desperate as investigating who her friends were and called them for asking for her.

Lambda didn't understand. This just wasn't like Bern. This was so strange that Lambdadelta started to worry. Could it be that Bern needed help for something? She was bored? She _missed_ her? She felt _alone?_

Bernkastel didn't have any friends. Her master, the only one besides her, who Bern talked with was dead. It could be understandable that Bernkastel would feel alone.

Lambda _needed_ more information. She _had_ to find what was going on.

She looked again in the huge phonebook and dialed the number of Diana.


End file.
